


Gods and Monters

by YamiAki96



Series: Crowtiel/Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Bashing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester, crowstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's life while Dean is living with Lisa.</p><p>Prequel to "Devil's in the Details" but can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods and Monters

“What do you say, Angel? Do we have a deal?” Castiel looked at the demon’s outstretched hand, confused.

 

“I don’t have a soul, Crowley.”

 

“That’s right,” Crowley’s hand dropped back to his side. “Then what can you offer me, Castiel?”

 

“What do you want?” Castiel felt more than saw the demon’s eyes trace over his body.

 

“No,” The angel said. Crowley stepped back with a shrug.

 

“Tear your precious hunter from his normal, happy life, then.” Castiel didn’t move. “Toddle off, now. I’m busy.”

 

“Fine.” Castiel said, extending his hand. “You have a deal.”

 

Crowley looked a little surprised, but smirked when he shook Castiel’s hand. In a flash they were in another place, a plush penthouse in some foreign country.

 

Crowley was leaning back in a chair, legs crossed, hands folded under his chin.

 

“Strip for me,” He said. He didn’t ask, but he also did not command. He just said it.

 

Castiel let the trench coat slide off of his shoulders, then started with his jacket.

 

“Slower, Castiel. We have all the time in the world.” The jacket dropped to the floor and Castiel began slowly undoing his shirt buttons. One by one down his chest until it hung open over his torso, then he reached for his tie.

 

“Leave it,” The angel’s hands moved to his belt, then, slowly undoing it and sliding it from around his waist. He meet Crowley’s eyes as he undid the button of his pants. The demon reached out and pulled him forward, into his lap.

 

“Last chance to back out, Castiel,” He breathed against the angel’s skin.

 

“Let’s get this over with,” The angel responded. Crowley nodded and brought his face forward to kiss Castiel. Castiel was shocked by the gentleness of the action. He closed his eyes and got lost in the feeling. He didn’t realize that they had moved until his back hit the mattress.

 

Castiel opened his eyes as Crowley rid himself of his clothing, then removed Castiel’s slacks and underwear.

 

“Gorgeous,” The demon said. Castiel reached for him and Crowley joined him on the bed.

 

It hurt, even with Castiel’s supernatural healing. Crowley went slow, enjoying himself. He would stop when Castiel was so close to falling over the edge and change their position, until finally, finally, he let him fall. Castiel came, crying out Dean’s name.

 

Afterward, Crowley snapped them clean and tucked his hands behind his head, looking displeased, but sated. Castiel lay stiffly next to him, unsure of what to do. He stared at the side of Crowley’s face for a moment before pushing himself out of the bed.

 

“Where are you going?” The demon asked.

 

“We made our deal, you have your payment. I’m leaving.” Castiel snapped his clothes back on and disappeared before Crowley could speak again.

 

* * *

 

The following days were horrible for Castiel. The fight for Heaven was taking its toll on him and he felt like there was an empty hole in his chest. He soon came to recognize this as loneliness. Dean was busy with his new life, Sam was asking questions he couldn’t bring himself to answer, and the angels weren’t much company.

 

After a week and a half, the feeling became too much and Castiel broke. Crowley appeared in the motel room with a smirk on his face.

 

“What can I do for you, Castiel?” He asked. The angel responded by grabbing the back of Crowley’s head and kissing him.

 

“I need it,” Castiel breathed. “I need you. Please.” Crowley kissed him again and led Castiel to the bed.

 

At Crowley’s instruction they took their time undressing each other before Castiel laid back and allowed Crowley to take him again.

 

It was different this time, fast and rough. Castiel held onto to Crowley with all four limbs, unable to do anything but cry out the wrong name every time things got too intense.

 

“From now on,” Crowley said as they lay in the afterglow, “we meet in my penthouse.”

 

Castiel agreed. The room he’d rented was scummy, with stains in the carpet and an odd smell.

 

Crowley reached out and ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair, lightly tugging at the ends before he snapped them clean and dressed.

 

“And Castiel? From now on, you will only say my name, do you understand?”

 

Castiel looked away. He knew he was defiled in every way possible, he didn’t need the constant reminder. To love a human the way he loved Dean, to do what he’s doing with Crowley, willingly, more than once - he was damned to the lowest pits.

 

* * *

 

Things only got worse as time wore on.

 

Castiel knew now what time truly was. Knew how many days and months passed with a word from Dean. Knew how many hours he spent in Crowley’s bed.

 

He hated how often he found himself there, under the mercy of the King of Hell. He hated how much he enjoyed it. He hated how he was starting to look forward to those hours. He hated how he was starting to feel towards the demon.

 

Their quick trist had long ago turned into hours together, touching and exploring and learning the other’s body. They spent time after talking now as well. They knew each other.

 

Castiel’s head rest on Crowley’s chest, his fingers dancing over the tattoo there.

 

“Why dragons?” Castiel murmured, tracing the ink in the demon’s skin.

 

“They’re powerful.” Crowley said back, sipping aged scotch from the bottle it was stored in.

 

“They’re greedy, murderous, and kidnap virgins,” Castiel corrected.

 

“The things we have in common.” Crowley kissed him and Castiel smiled against his mouth.

 

“I have to go,” The angel said, pushing the blankets away. Crowley sighed.

 

“Fine. Leave me here to my own devices.”

 

Castiel snapped his clothes back on and pulled the phone from his pocket. Nothing. He frowned and put it back.

 

“Until next time, then,” Crowley said.

 

“Until next time.”

 

* * *

 

These interactions became as routine to Castiel as checking on the Winchesters or dealing with Heaven. So routine that he and Crowley developed little games to pass the time.

 

One of Castiel’s favorite games was dropping to his knees when Crowley was on the phone. He liked to try to coax reactions from him while he was trying to be professional. Crowley would always throw him on the bed afterwards and fuck him until he couldn’t speak.

 

Crowley preferred the sweetest torture, tying Castiel down and bringing him to the edge, only to walk away. He would do this for hours, ignoring Castiel’s pleas for more, his threats, going and going until the angel couldn’t speak.

 

Castiel would often play music while they slept together. Crowley preferred instrumentals and smooth jazz. Castiel enjoyed them, as well as a lovely young artist with a soulful voice.

 

“Her songs make me think of you,” Castiel confessed.

 

“Oh, Angel,” Crowley smirked. “You think of me often?”

 

“I do. More often than I should.” Castiel climbed onto him, straddling his hips. “Will you still want me when I am damned?”

 

“Oh, darling. You already are.”

 

* * *

 

Everyday, Castiel would check his phone only to be disappointed. Crowley finally got sick of it.

 

“He’s not going to call you, Castiel!” He snapped. “Don’t you understand? He used you!”

 

“No! You’re wrong.”

 

“If he really cared about you at all, don’t you think he would have called you by now? Invited you to family dinner? He fooled you into thinking he was right, then dropped you when your powers were no longer useful to him.”

 

“Stop talking! You’re wrong! Dean is my friend.” Castiel disappeared, leaving Crowley to empty sheets.

 

Castiel returned to Crowley with pain and sadness in his eyes,

 

“What have you done, Castiel?”

 

“I made her ask him,” Castiel said. “When the boy was asleep and they were talking about Dean’s life. I made her ask about the people he knew. He didn’t mention me. You were right.”

 

Crowley reached into pocket and took out the phone. Castiel watched while he crushed it.

 

They made love for the first time that night and Crowley took his time teaching Castiel what it really felt like to be cared for.

 

* * *

 

 

“I wish I could sleep with you,” Castiel said once. Crowley chuckled.

 

“What do you think we’ve been doing, Angel?” Castiel pushed his arm, smiling.

 

“No. I mean, I want to know what it’s like to wake up to you.”

 

Crowley’s eyes softened a bit and he wrapped an arm around the angel’s waist.

 

“It’s not that special,” He said. “Close your eyes.”

 

Castiel closed his eyes and Crowley settled him against a pillow. He felt the other man shift around a bit before his hand settled on Castiel’s hip.

 

“Now, open them.” Crowley was silhouetted by the sun set, smiling softly at him.

 

“You see? Nothing to be excited about.”

 

“I like this,” Castiel responded. “I like just laying in bed with you.”

 

“So do I.” Castiel leaned in to kiss him, but froze a few millimeters away.

 

“What’s wrong, Angel?”

 

“I have to go,” Castiel said, pushing Crowley’s arm away and standing up. “I’m sorry. I’ll be back soon.”

 

Castiel mojoed his clothes on and disappeared. Crowley’s eyes narrowed and he followed him, invisible. He knew what he was going to find before he went.

 

The Winchesters. Of course.

 

* * *

 

Castiel slowly stopped showing up the penthouse, opting to help the Winchesters and Bobby Singer.

 

Crowley was angry at how swiftly he forgave them, letting them use him all over again.

 

He watched as they hunted Eve, the bitch that just wouldn’t disappear.

 

The older Winchester finally showed his true colors, telling Castiel that he was basically useless without his powers, spending the whole day making fun of the angel, ignoring him. Only Crowley could see how desperate he was for their approval, torturing and killing the monster in the sheriff’s body.

 

After all the town’s monsters were dead and the humans were gone, Crowley appeared to Castiel.  They spoke, cleaned up Castiel’s mess, then returned to the penthouse.

 

Castiel pushed Crowley onto the bed, magically getting rid of all of their clothes except for his trenchcoat.

 

“I’m not a baby,” He said, more to himself than to Crowley as he sunk down on top of him. He kept repeating the statement as he moved until they both went over the edge.

 

“You are definitely far from a baby,” Crowley confirmed. Castiel didn’t smile. He didn’t react at all. He just disappeared.

 

Crowley didn’t see him again until he was saving him from a ring of holy fire.

 

* * *

 

Their relationship deteriorated. Rapheal and Dean moved on.

 

When Crowley kidnapped Lisa Braedan and her offspring, that was that.

 

Castiel came to him for the time. They fucked, but neither was really satisfied. Castiel confessed what he had done to Crowley, that when he alter Lisa and Ben’s memories he left a way for him to bring them back. For Dean.

 

“We can’t do this anymore,” Castiel said when they done. He was fully dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Their bed. “This, the sex, it’s over. Don’t contact me until you find the souls.”

 

Castiel disappeared. Crowley destroyed the room and burned the hotel to the ground.

 

* * *

 

When the Leviathans tore the traitor apart, Crowley wasn’t sad to see him go.


End file.
